


Space

by Eternally_Exhausted



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_Exhausted/pseuds/Eternally_Exhausted
Summary: Written for Coppernauts Week 2020. Prompt is 'space'.
Relationships: Benny/Bad Cop (The LEGO Movie)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Space

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Coppernauts Week 2020. Prompt is 'space'.

The place is dead silent when Bad Cop comes home. No music, no television, not even a cacophony of kitchen appliances at work. He starts to think Benny must not be home yet, when he hears a sniffle back in the bedroom. He makes his way back and cautiously pushes the door open. “Ben…?” Benny looks up at him, eyes glistening with unshed tears. “Oh Ben, what happened…?”

Benny draws in a shuddering breath. “Director Kenning called. The Corps… They want me to come in for some tests. Physical, blood work, psych eval…” Bad Cop stares, not even daring to breathe. “B, they’re- they’re thinking of letting me back into space.”

“Ben, that’s _great_ -”

“I turned him down.”

Bad Cop blinks as that sinks in. “Why?”

Benny gives him a watery smile. “Space will always be there. You won’t.”

Bad Cop stands rooted in place a few moments too long for his taste before he finally lurches forward, crossing the bedroom. The sunglasses come off, are set aside as Bad Cop kneels on the floor before where Benny sits on the edge of the mattress. He leans forward until his head rests on Benny’s chest, and wraps his arms around his husband’s slim frame. It’s remarkably easy to forget sometimes, all the little ways he’s aging while Benny remains as youthful and handsome as the day they first met. “What did I ever do to deserve you…?” he murmurs as Benny rakes his fingers through his hair. For Benny to be given such an offer and still choose _him_ …

“ _I’m_ the one who’s lucky to have _you_ ,” Benny responds in kind. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, B. I’d be an idiot to miss out on even a moment with you.”

Someday Benny will retreat to the stars, when the pain of remaining on earth becomes too much to bear, but that day is not today. And, Man Upstairs willing, not for many, many more days to come.


End file.
